SnowDrop LeSpring
MISSING (Now found) A few days after Wallace's tragic death, Snowdrop wasn't seen buying her usual set of herbs and ingrediants. Citizens assumed she was grieving for Wallace. Another week passed and still...no sign of her. A citizen volunteered to go check on her. He was shocked to find her door wide open, one of its hinges broken. Inside was in disorder and looked like a fight or something took please. The Solaris citizen found her bedroom door broken down and a piece a paper on the bed. The writing was sloppy and seemed to be in a hurry. On it, it read "Help me, the-" then the words scribbled into nothingness. The citizen began walking to the front door, then heard a crunch under his boot. He picked up the object..it was a flower from SnowDrop's hair...and that's when he realized...Snowdrop didn't move or breakdown and runaway.....she was kidnapped... Months later, A man by the name of Ytharin had found her unconscious in the snow, in the middle of nowhere. Snowdrop was badly wounded, covered with bruises and cuts. Her hair had been cut rather unevenly. Her dress was filthy and her hair disheveled. Ytharin took her to Naren'nae, where she aroused shortly after. When Ytharin had explained all that had happened, a wide grin came on her face, and she said softly "I'm free.." BackStory Snowdrop LeSpring lived a normal Fae childhood in the village outskirts of Terra, in a small cozy Fae village. Her family was out of the norm; her father being a talented human cook, and her mother being a town-known Alchemist. People muttered that they were indeed a queer family, but they were loved for their delightful food and medical services, and so were well renowned through the whole village. Her parents being Faron LeSpring and Violet LeSpring, Snowdrop being the middle adopted(for all know that Fae cannot give birth) child. As the middle child, life could be stressful for Snowdrop, trying to live up to her older sister-Tulip-'s legacy and then given the automatic responsibility of watching her younger sister-Daffodile- while her parents were busy or working. Then there came a time when everyone was at home when suddenly Faron bursted through their front door and said with a grave face "Pack your bags...we're moving.." When, Snowdrop being 13, the children demanded an explanation, Snowdrop's parents explained to both Snowdrop and Tulip that there has been a serial killer in their area, killing non-human beings brutally and mercilessly. So the family gathered their things and began the journey to Snowdrop's mother's home village when tradegy struck in their family. While resting in a small, Fae inn, the rumored rascist killer lit the inn on fire, trapping several Fae families....Snowdrop's was one of them... The owners had been killed, and the doors locked to trap them inside. The Fae desperately looked for a way out. Snowdrop's mother manages to find one, and gets the children through, handing them to their father. During the igniting of the inn, Faron had been out searching for supplies, only to come back to see the building burning. He demanded that Violet get out too, and forget the other Fae. Violet firmly refused and went back into the flames, ushering a few families out into the cold night air, all couging in covered in char and ash. It seems that all were out until Violet saw one more family, cornered in the back. An ominous creaking could be heard as Violet rushed back in, Faron screaming at her to get out now, to leave them. Maybe things would have turned out differently if Violet had listened...a loud splintering crack is hear while Violet is pushing the family to safety, and heroically, pushes them, all out into the open before the building imploded, crushing Snowdrop's mother in the debri, leaving her anguished husband and traumatized children to enter the afterlife. Faron changed after that...becoming more violent and unhappy. When they move into a rundown house on the edge of a town, he begins to drink heavily, torn with grief and rage of the death of his beloved. He slowly begins to tell himself and the girls that it's their fault that she died. That they should of gotten her out of there. He begins to beat them on a day-to-day basis, easily angered by small mistakes and punishing them for them. Tulip left the home immediately when she was officially an adult, leaving Snowdrop and Daffodile to fend for themselves. Snowdrop prayed to Matrem for the beatings to stop, for it all the stop...and at age 15 her prayers are answered. They finally parted ways and SnowDrop traveled to the heart of Terra. She found an old abandoned house on the side of the road that went to Solaris. It turns out that SnowDrop didn't just heal people, she healed homes as well. With the help of Lathalius Faelyn, she restored the home and has lived there ever since. But I must say in the first few days of living there, she had a few visitors who had come to investigate the lights in the house, for they had never seen anyone live in it! 'Appearance' ---- SnowDrop is taller than she looks. She stands at "5,9" at height yet her shy and quiet demeanor makes her looks smaller than she is. She is skinny and frail. Yet her hands are callused from constant work in both Alchemy and Medical situations. She has pale skin and her cycan blue eye that has a soothing look in It. Her hair is made of white willow tendrils, and in the summer and spring, she has flowers in her hair of various colors. Her hair reaches to her lower back and her bangs cover her eye to the left side. That's because her eyes are 2 different colors. The one hidden is an ice blue. She is definitly insecure about her eyes. Themesong(random) http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=67Xx_S49F_s Troll Situation ---- On her way to Narea'nae, she was met by the ripped corpses of the Fae barricade, and 3 men, an Orc a dwarf, and a human facing a troll. SnowDrop watched the bloody battle in horror, but the men finally killed the troll. The orc was near death, but she quickly came to his aid and wrapped the wounds and broken bones. But after that, something in Snowdrop changed. She wasn't the little nervous, stuttering fae anymore. She became a lady, and hardly stutters at all. But she still holds a slightly shy nature. But even her voice, whispery as it be, took a tone deeper. SnowDrop LeSpring Character Info Name:SnowDrop LeSpring Age: 19 (in human years) Personality: A shy and timid Fae, but nurturing, caring, and kind Race: Spring Fae, is easily mistaken for a Winter Fae for her hair Category:OC Category:Fae